Renya Karasuma
Renya Karasuma (烏丸 蓮耶 ,Karasuma Ren'ya) is the mysterious boss of the Black Organization, which they respectfully refer as Ano Kata (あの方 ,That Person), and the primary antagonist in the manga and anime franchise Detective Conan. Background Renya Karasuma was a wealthy multi-millionaire who is the most powerful person in Japan, with a lot of famous and powerful people contacts, and also rivals Jirokichi Suzuki. He is said to have died elderly between forty and twenty years prior to the current timeline, during the Showa period, under mysterious circumstances.Senma's father was working for Karasuma around forty years ago, back in the days before they invented copiers. However, when Senma discovered the secret message in her father's letter twenty years ago, Karasuma was already dead. Furthermore, the old bills of 10,000 yen paid to Senma forty years ago featured the Prince Shōtoku, in circulation from 1958 to 1986. During his lifetime, he had collected over three hundred pieces of priceless art. When his mother had died, he inherited Sunset Manor (黄昏の館 ,Tasogare no yakata) from her and over time filled his vacation home with his silver crest which depicts a rolled-up crow. He found a clue about the King, Queen and Knight leading to a vast fortune left by his mother and supposedly hidden in that western-style manor house, but he was unable to solve it himself. Consumed by his own greed for the treasure, he came to hire people to solve the riddle for him, such as the archaeologist Kyosuke Senma, and then began killing them as motivation for the others to work faster. The Karasuma family had declined, and the house had fallen into other hands. Hardly anything has been touched since the incident and those murders were the cause behind the numerous old bloodstains all over in the house. As the highest authority in the shady Karasuma Group (烏丸グループ ,Karasuma Gurūpu), where there are a lot of bad rumors going around about themManga Volume 95, File 8; anime episode TBD., he directs activities and plans crimes to protect and advance interests of those Conan calls "The Black Organization". While mysteriously operating behind the scenes, he communicates with his subordinates only through text messages. His phone number, encoded as the famous children song Nanatsu no Ko, is #969#6261In episode 398, the number is wrong #696#6261., purposefully made non-functional by Gosho Aoyama to prevent prank calls.In real life, # signs can't be used in an email address, but Gosho Aoyama decided to use them here to prevent pranks. Haibara warns Conan of the danger of calling it, likening it to Pandora's Box. He is responsible for promoting agentsManga Volume 53, File 10; anime episode 464. and deciding on their alcoholic code names. The FBI think that only a few of the highest ranking executive agents like Gin or Vermouth could lead them to the elusive boss. Personality Renya Karasuma is described as a greedy, cruel and impatient man. He appears to be materialistic as he was driven by his own greed while searching for the hidden treasure inside Sunset Manor. Furthermore, he seems not to value the cost of human life as he killed numerous people that he invited as motivation to find the treasure faster, a decision made by himself who was driven by his own insanity. He is fairly ruthless, willing to dispatch senior agents who have been loyal to the Black Organization for many years for a single mistake. Vermouth says that he is always careful to the extreme, the type to ruin the plan by overthinking it.Manga Volume 67, File 8; anime episode 581. Somehow, he can maintain loyalty and unity within the organization despite many agents disliking or even outright wishing to murder certain others. He is known to give permission to agents who wish to pursue certain secret missions, such as Bourbon and Vermouth's plan to make sure Shuichi Akai was truly dead. He is especially close to Vermouth, who is described as his favorite, much to the chagrin of her enemies and those who mistrust her. He is also close to Gin, who often acts as an intermediary between he and other agents. Gin usually takes the lead planning role in assassinations that he has ordered. While most agents follow his orders, some agents have acted contrary to the wishes of him. The FBI believed he was hoping to nip a potential obstacle in the bud because Yasuteru Domon, who is a politician hard on crime, may have a chance of becoming the next Prime Minister. He thought Akai could become a "Silver Bullet", someone who is especially dangerous to the Black Organization. In that regard, he's more like Vermouth than Gin who doesn't believe a single person who can take the syndicate down in one shot exists. Appearance Renya Karasuma has only appeared as an ominous silhouette: the hair extended to the neck, a large nose, and a somewhat obese body shape. He dressed in black with a white scarf, held a walking stick with a ball handle on his right hand with long nails, and on his left shoulder there is a crow, the creepy bird which is also depicted on his crest and sometimes is used to introduced the Black Organization enshrouded in mystery or other unrelated cases. The operatives dress in black, which Akemi Miyano says is supposed to resemble crows, so he is a crow-like man and Sunset Manor was his personified nest. He is right-handed. Plot overview The Gathering of the Detectives! (Manga: 299-302, Anime: 219) The six world greatest detectives Kogoro Mouri (along with Ran and Conan), Saguru Hakuba (and his pet hawk Watson), Furuyo Senma, Shukuzen Oogami, Harufumi Mogi, and Ikumi Soda were called by Kaitou Kid to an old mansion covered in blood in the isolated Nishitama mountains, an Inaka VillageInaka Village (稲香村 ,Inakamura) is a common name to many little unnamed villages across the countryside of Japan, who just have a few houses, rice fields and without any large cities near it. at 2 km from Okuno DamAnime original information. Saguru Hakuba says "Tokyo", as signed on the check for two million yen sent to Kogoro, even according to the Greater Tokyo Area road signs and the villa junction. and six miles from a lonely gas station. While they were having their so-called "last supper", the hostThe host dummy wears a frightening phantom's purple hood with only two eye slits, just like the members of the KKK, one of the secret societies that were the sources of inspiration for his organization. told that this mansion belonged to Renya Karasuma, who forty years ago had died at age 99, and that there is a treasure hidden inside. That name seems to trigger the guests attention. Hakuba had long heard of the tragedy only in frightened whispers, but were lies about an out-of-control auction caused by two robbers with marijuana.Manga Volume 54, File 10; anime episode 479. Conan cited to Heiji Hattori that case a while back, when he and Saguru Hakuba were together. At the end of the case, it is revealed that two years ago, after Senma accidentally let the story slip to him, Oogami immediately tracked down the house and started to look for the treasure, but he couldn't solve the riddle. He had put himself into massive debt to buy the house and was in serious trouble, so he came up with the plan to assemble a team of great detectives, but he was killed in self-defense by his partner Senma before did just like Karasuma forty years ago. Along with Kogoro, Hakuba, Mogi, and Soda, Conan solved the riddle: using the only clock in the dining room which is the switch, a layer comes off the entire outer walls of the building, revealing solid gold underneath.The riddle was: 二人の旅人が天を仰いだ夜、悪魔が城に降臨し王は宝を抱えて逃げ惑い。王妃は聖杯に涙を溜めて許しを乞い、兵士は剣を自らの血で染めて果てた ("On the night the two travelers looked up at the sky, a demon appeared in the castle and the king ran wild with his treasure in hand. The queen wept for forgiveness, her tears falling into the holy grail, and the knight killed himself with his own sword."). The first line referred to the two hands of the clock both pointing up. After having placed the hands at 12, the next key to the riddle was "Trump card", written in blood by Senma. He was referring to the literal face cards in a deck of playing cards, where the king, queen, and knight in the riddle stand for the respective card ranks of King, Queen, and Jack, while for the suit, the treasure stands for diamonds, the holy grail for hearts, and the sword for spades. Combined, "treasure" and "king" mean the King of Diamonds, who faces left, the "Holy grail" and "queen": the Queen of Hearts, also facing left, and the "knight" with his "sword" mean the Jack of Spades, who faces right. Conan turns the hands of the clock using these clues as the combination for a lock: thirteen to the left, twelve to the left, and eleven to the right. Soda notes that it must be worth 100 billion yen, and that only Karasuma could do something on such a scale. Sunset being when the sky shines gold, it is literally a "Golden Manor". Disguised as Kogoro, Kaitou Kid had come for Karasuma's treasure, but it was too big for him to carry away. Oogami, who wanted to kill the young maid Aki Ishihara and all the others blaming Kaitou Kid once the treasure was found, and Senma, who killed him and almost created another same tragedy, were all along possessed by Renya Karasuma. Stradivarius Murder Case (Manga: 470, Anime: 385) Conan visualized him as a big criminal silhouette along with Gin, Vodka, and Vermouth, with evil aura in the anime version. The Strange Family's Request (Manga: 479, Anime: 398) Conan visualized him as a criminal silhouette along with Gin, Vodka, and naked Vermouth in the anime version. It'd be a bad idea to send a message to that address, but Conan is calm down sure he'll get his chance one day and he'll contact the boss. The Missing Maria Higashio Case (Manga: 1008, Anime: TBD) Yusaku Kudo and Subaru Okiya have come to the conclusion that "ASACA" and "RUM", the dying message left at the scene of Kohji Haneda's murder, is actually one single name: "CARASUMA". Conan visualized him as a silhouette along with Gin, Vodka, naked Vermouth, Chianti, and Korn. Non-Canon Plot Overview The Last Wizard of the Century (Movie: 3) While Conan chases down leads on their organization, he's constantly confronted by difficult cases. In the introduction sequence, one night at the Acropolis of Athens, he is suddenly stuck behind by a huge red demon with evil aura, of course the boss, as the heart of the Black Organization. Time Travel of the Silver Sky (TV Special: 1) A software created by Professor Agasa can give the identity of anyone in the world and tries to find out the identity of the boss between Tomoaki Araide, Sharon Vineyard, Chiyoko Yuasa, Yusaku Kudo, four Shinichi's classmates, and a circus white lion, but eventually failed because of his untouchable forbidden area. The Black Organization...Revealed (Special Manga: 294, Anime: TBD) When she reveals to Conan the Black Organization's plan to use Generic's memory erasure drug in order to have complete control of the world, Haibara visualized him as a criminal silhouette clutching a globe. Relationships analysis Black Organization Rum Rum is the second-in-command in the organization, meaning that he must trust him/her. Gin He trusts Gin enough to make him an executive agent in the general oversight division, and for good reason: Gin is among the most loyal of the high-ranking Black Organization members. Gin follows his orders closely and virtually never acts against the organization's greater interests, and in return he entrusts Gin to direct critical missions and key assassinations. He often issues orders to Gin directly by text message for him to disseminate to the others, and the two are implied to contact each other fairly often about instructions and suspicions. Although Gin follows all orders from the boss, he acts on his own initiative on more than one occasion, as deciding to poison Shinichi Kudo with the recently approved APTX 4869 or to kill Vermouth if she does anything weird even if she is his favorite. For this reason the FBI thought Gin would be able to lead them to the boss if they captured him. Vodka Vodka likely fears consequence to act without his permission, but being only the general oversight division secretary, Gin takes full responsibility.Episode 345 and movie 13. Vermouth Vermouth is known as his favorite member by the other members although the reason for the favoritism is unknown, to the point of giving her limited independence and protecting her from other members who hates, mistrusts and wishes to kill her. Bourbon reveals that there is some sort of connection between Vermouth and the boss, implying that her relationship with the boss goes further than merely being his favorite member. Bourbon also notes that he has arranged for her secret to be revealed to the whole Black Organization in case something happens to him, and points out that the other members would be quite surprised if they knew the nature of the relationship.Manga Volume 85, File 5; anime episode 783. During an off-season Halloween party aboard a ship, discovered that Vermouth was up to something without the Black Organization's knowledge, he ordered Gin and Vodka to investigate. At the party, a man that Vermouth blackmailed to murder a director began screaming someone called Vermouth was to blame. Later, he sends a text message to Vermouth's cellphone informing her that her freedom was now being restricted and she was to return: どうやら私はお前を自由にさせすぎたようだ。私の元へ帰ってきておくれベルモット ("It looks like I have given you too much freedom. Come back to my side, Vermouth."). Chianti Chianti likely fears him and, being a direct order from him, she must also bear Vermouth.Manga Volume 48, File 10; anime episode 425. For avenge Calvados' death, she would've killed Vermouth a long time ago for real, if she wasn't his favorite, but swears she'll definitely kill her.Manga Volume 49, File 1; anime episode 425. She seems envious for what Kir has used to make him let her join their four years ago. Kir He promoted Kir because she had uncovered a spy and confronted him. The spy, Ethan Hondou, overpowered and tortured her for information, but Rena Mizunashi remained silent. Although completely crippled, Rena bit Ethan's wrist to force him to drop his gun, and then killed him. The bite marks and Ethan's recording device coincided with her story, so he promoted her to the codename Kir in recognition of her loyalty and sheer savageness. In truth, he was fooled. Ethan Hondou was Kir's father and they both are CIA spies infiltrating the Black Organization. Rena had made a mistake and was about to be uncovered as a spy. Ethan, who had prepared appropriately ahead of time in case this happened, told Rena to tell the organization she discovered he was a spy and tried to confront him. Ethan then committed suicide after maiming himself and his daughter to make it appear like the story Ethan had just explained. He orders Kir to assassinate the politician Yasuteru Domon while holding an interview. After the Black Organization easily retrieved Kir from the FBI, Gin became suspicious of how ineffective the FBI's plan was and that Shuichi Akai did not made a strong move. Gin thought that Shuichi is hiding something and relays his doubt to him, who also agrees. He and Gin plan a test of Kir's loyalty. Meanwhile, an FBI agent becomes a suspect in a coincidental murder case. The Black Organization hears about it, and taking advantage of the FBI's distraction, Gin calls out Kir and tells her his order. In order to regain his trust, she is to call Akai out to meet with her and kill him. Kir meets with Akai at Raiha Pass and apparently kills him. However, he was fooled again. Akai and Kir conspired to fake Akai's death. Bourbon He dispatches Bourbon to search for the escaped scientist Shiho Miyano. However, Bourbon received his permission to execute a second, secret mission: verified Shuichi Akai's death by disguising as Akai and approaching his FBI colleagues. In truth, Rei has been persevering to turn in Shuichi to the organization to earn higher ranks to approach more closely to him. Shiho Miyano/Ai Haibara He orders the execution of Shiho Miyano after she boycotted the development of APTX 4869 and rebelled against the Black Organization.Manga Volume 18, File 9; anime episode 129. Before she could be even executed, Shiho manages to escape and he ordered the Black Organization to hunt her down and murder her.Manga Volume 18, File 7; anime episode 129.Manga Volume 24, File 11; anime episode 178. Conan figures out his full number, but Ai Haibara warns him not to call it. Pisco Gin relayed his orders to Pisco: silence Shigehiko Nomiguchi, a politician who was going to be arrested for bribery, and use APTX 4869 if it was necessary. After Pisco was accidentally caught on camera in the act of murder, showing him holding his gun in the newspaper, he direct ordered Gin to kill Pisco, which the latter does. Rikumichi Kusuda He sends Rikumichi Kusuda to Haido Central Hospital to act as a patient while searching for Kir, who is currently held captive by the FBI. Kusuda write to his e-mail address. Irish He orders Irish to disguise himself as Kiyonaga Matsumoto, infiltrate into Tokyo Metropolitan Police Department, and retrieve a memory card with the personal information of all the Black Organization agents that have infiltrated various organizations, before the police catch the serial killer, who took it from their agent Masaaki Okakura he murdered without knowing what is on it, and find the card. When he discovers Conan's true identity, Irish plans to capture and bring the boy before him to discredit Gin, who killed Pisco, whom Irish respected like a father. Irish believes that he would definitely demote or have Gin killed for carelessly leaving Shinichi alive. However, because his cover was blown, Irish was killed by Chianti under Gin's orders before Conan can force him to reveal the boss' true identity. Generic He orders Generic to leave Sherry alone with her experiments and to make a new drug that controls memories. He planned to use this drug on all important people of the world, in particular the US president, ergo having complete control of the world. However, Generic escapes the Black Organization using the same method as Sherry. Others Shinichi Kudo/Conan Edogawa Shinichi Kudo, alias Conan Edogawa, is the greatest enemy of his organization, all for the sake of returning to his original form. He is indirectly responsible for Shinichi's whole life-threatening situation. Encountering Gin and Vodka on a bullet train to Kyoto, Conan suspected that they could be meeting their mastermind, but the resolution revealed that it wasn't him.The anime version replaced Gin and Vodka with two lookalike criminals unrelated to the Black Organization, and the line about their mastermind was omitted. Gin's discussion with Pisco about the planned murder of Nomiguchi revealed to Conan his existence. Conan forced Vermouth to surrender and take him to find the boss, but failed. Asking confirm to Kyosuke Haga about that song, Conan later uncovers his phone number, but Haibara warns him of the danger of calling it. From now on, until this comes to a close, Shinichi is in a do-or-die situation. Shuichi Akai Capturing a high ranking member of the Black Organization who could lead the FBI to the boss was the goal of Shuichi Akai's spy mission. After three years of infiltration, he gave the undercover FBI agent the codename "Rye" and ordered him to work under Gin. The FBI's plan to capture Gin fell apart when Akai's true allegiance was uncovered due to a mistake made by Andre Camel. In the two years since the mission failure, he came to regard Akai could become the Black Organization's silver bullet, the threat whom he fears the most. Kyosuke Senma Kyosuke Senma was an archeologist who invited to his manor house forty years ago. He wanted Senma to find the treasure before he died of old age. He had made copies of the riddle on a cheap mimeograph print on straw paper to hand out, and left one stuck between the piano keys. It was a very well-paid job. His wife and then 23 years old daughter Furuyo received large sums of money, along with a letter from him, almost every day. But after six months, the money and letters suddenly stopped coming. Senma, who had never given their his address, vanished forever. Furuyo only found out the truth when she held his last letter, which she had kept as a memento, against a light. He had written a secret note by poking tiny holes in the paper left for her with a needle. He recorded the riddle of the treasure and wrote that many other scholars had been invited to the manor. He also wrote that Karasuma had begun to kill those scholars, one by one, as a warning to the others, and that even if he found the treasure, he too would be killed. She didn't tell the police about it because it was twenty years after the fact, when Renya had already passed on. Presumably a victim of his treasure hunting fanaticism, Senma did solve the riddle, and left a clue about it in a note letters written in blood on the piano, and Karasuma never activated the device clock because never knew the answer to the riddle: 私は烏丸に殺暗号解読の切り札をやっとつかんだというの千間恭介 ("I've finally gotten hold of the trump card that will decipher Karasuma's riddle, Kyosuke Senma."). Speculation The fact that his supposed 'death' should have occurred forty years ago could fit with Haibara's thought that Shinichi had gotten involved in a project that the organization had worked on for a half century, and that there could be some unbelievable people, that are not supposed to be a part of this world. Name origin "Karasuma" is literally "crow circle", as his crest or a Tengu, that is also "Crow billed Tengu" (烏天狗 ,Karasu Tengu) and as that bird represents Karasuma Avenue in Kyoto.Crossroad in the Ancient Capital An anime original homonym is Ine Karasuma (烏丸いね ,Karasuma Ine), the young female doctor of Western Medicine who aided Ryōma Sakamoto to solve a murder case in a Nagasaki mystery drama. Trivia * Gosho Aoyama was inspired by the fictional character Professor James Moriarty, the main antagonist in the Sherlock Holmes' series, to create the mysterious boss. A professor of mathematics at a university, Moriarty was the "Napoleon of Crime", the root of all evil, who controlled not just London's underworld, but was said to have tremendous influence throughout Europe, but pulled strings from the shadows, so he was not someone who appeared often. Just like him, the boss doesn't show his face and works behind the scenes, only pulling the strings on the crimes from far away. Aoyama depicts the boss as a cold-blooded person who doesn't leave a single scrap of evidence, while working and remains anonymous to the public.Aoyama's latest interview for NHK (2017) In addition to the author, until we finally reached his identity, only Minami Takayama and the anime production knew who was the boss. * His role as Shinichi/Conan's arch-enemy is just like the villain boss, who is the leader of some sort of evil organization with also the second-in-command in the children's show Kamen Yaiba.Manga Volume 92, File 7; anime episode 895. * The anime version big painting in his manor dining room is a Visita de la reina de Saba a Salomón replica, but with an inverted orientation. Solomon was the biblical most just and wise King of Israel, but in his old age, many years after the queen of Sheba's visit to Jerusalem, became corrupted and idolatrous, so received divine punishment and his glorious kingdom falled. There is a possible parallel with that story, because Renya Karasuma was also the most rich and powerful man in all of Japan his time, but eventually turned into a devil for his own selfish reasons, and the search for his treasure is just like Solomon's treasures that are spread throughout the world. Furthermore, according to Kaitou Kid disguised as Kogoro, his house looks more like Dracula's Castle than Sunset Manor, and the anime version painting in the piano room is just about Corvin Castle, appeared before at the culprit's apartment from The Fourteenth Target, but with an inverted orientation. Notes References * All text on this page is taken from Detective Conan World Wiki. Category:Black Organization Category:Villains Category:Male Characters Category:Characters